Prequels
by black201
Summary: A collection of oneshots involving romance and angst. Listed in order of updates. BMWW, FLF, GlHGVX, SMLL.
1. Just Tonight

Just Tonight

This is the prequel to another story. A one shot that involves the mystery of the Legion of Doom but also Diana and Bruce's relationship.

Batman wanted to scream in frustration. He wanted to bash in some thug's head into it turned to dust. He just wanted to do something to relieve his frustration. It was unfathomable. He, the greatest detective in the world, one of the most intelligent minds on the planet, yet he could not crack the problem on the screen before him.

He was sitting alone in the research room at the Justice League Metro-Tower, the other leaguers on duty were enjoying themselves in the lounge or on monitor duty. They were having hot coffee or conversing the day's hot topics but he was sitting in a chair, typing furiously into the keyboard.

To be exact, he was trying to find out why all those super-villains were working together. They seemed almost organized, like the Justice League, attacking in groups, forming systematic teams based on the situations. Yet, Batman couldn't trace why they were working that way. He couldn't understand who was orchestrating everything from the shadows. Since everyone they had interrogated seemed to shut down their minds before they could say anything, he was now working to find out himself. There were no mysterious disappearances of money, no wiring from some far away bank, nothing.

Whoever was doing this, he or she was good, very good. Batman began pondering if he should put Question on the job. It was a good idea, but he knew he would come under fire from the others. Still, Question was still better than even him when it came to finding out missing links and tracing back trails, digital and physical.

Batman crossed his arms over his chest, observing the data in front of him darkly. Perhaps it had something to do with Luthor's recent disappearance. Speaking of Luthor, Batman suddenly remembered the events that had taken place several days ago.

XXXXXXXXX

Key, using his key shaped gun, opened another locked case in the Metropolis Museum, slowly removing the case and setting it gently on the floor.

"Beautiful," Key whispered, reaching for the jade artifact on the stand. "Much easier then expect…" he didn't get much farther; a bola flew through the air, wrapping around the Key's body, knocking away his weapon and forcing him to the ground. His teammates, Killer Frost, Bizzaro, Star Sapphire, as well as Livewire, turned around and they saw four heroes emerge. Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow and Shayera were facing them down.

"Can't the bad guys just rob something besides a museum for once?" Green Arrow quipped, pulling out an arrow and his bow.

Bizzaro stumbled backwards, his body crackling with energy. Shayera swinger her mace at him again, the energized weapon making contact with Bizzaro's disfigured face.

"That hurt Bizzaro!" Bizzaro whined, rubbing his cheek in pain.

"Get used to it," Shayera said, swinging down her mace onto Bizzaro's head, slamming him into the floor.

Behind her, Batman was having a one on one fight with Star Sapphire. He moved gracefully around, dodging the blasts erupting from her fore head. He pulled out a bat-a-rang, flinging it at Star Sapphire. She created a pink bubble around herself, the bat-a-rang, exploding around it. As the smoke cleared, Star Sapphire retracted the bubble, looking around for her enemy. She had made a big mistake. She heard a rustling of fabric above and looked up to receive a punch to the face from an electro knuckle. She fell to the floor, Batman gently dropping to the ground. He reached toward his utility belt but he was interrupted by a blast of ice that him in the back forcing forward several yards away.

Killer Frost smiled smugly with accomplishment. She approached Batman, her hands surrounded by a frosty mist. Her hands were raised into the air, ready to strike but before she could, a golden lasso wrapped around her hands, pulling her away and throwing her into a wall. Wonder Woman retracted her lasso and put it on her waist. She helped Batman up, who said nothing, merely brushing away the snow off his costume.

She merely smiled at him and whispered, "You're welcome."

Green Arrow swiftly dodged bolts of lightning streaking across the room, the attacks hitting various things. Livewire scowled in frustration as she kept missing.

"Stay still blondie so I can hit ya!" Livewire demanded, firing out nother streak of electricity, which harmlessly hit the wall, leaving a large hole.

"Where's the fun in that?" Green Arrow asked, pulling out an arrow as he dodged another blast. He pulled back on the string of the bow, letting his arrow fly. The head of the arrow released, revealing a punching glove.

"What in the…" Livewire took the hit directly, knocking her backwards. Green Arrow smirked, drawing another arrow. He didn't get the chance as suddenly, Shayera was thrown into him, and they fell to the floor. Livewire and Bizzaro towered over them, ready to deliver their killer blows.

Without warning, Wonder Woman slammed into Bizzaro, knocking him into a pillar, the structure collapsing as if it were a sand castle. A bat-grapple coiled itself around Livewire, throwing her to the floor nearby.

"Look's like they got them, I'll take Frosty here and you take Pinky," Green Arrow told Shayera, getting up swiftly. Shayera nodded and flew off.

Wonder Woman uppercut Bizzaro straight in the chin, sending him upwards toward the ceiling. Stopping himself, he quickly returned a dropping kick that forced Wonder Woman into the floor, creating a small crater.

"You're pretty," Bizzaro said as he looked closely at Wonder Woman's features.

"Sorry," Wonder Woman said as she grabbed Bizzaro's ankles, "I'm taken." She then threw Bizzaro into the air and followed up with a powerful slam straight into Bizzaro's chest.

Meanwhile, Green Arrow quickly dodged more blasts of sharp ice whilst he prepared his bow. He sidestepped another blast, never losing focus as he did. He drew a bow from his quiver and launched it straight at Killer Frost, who raised a shield of ice, blocking the arrow that exploded. The attack shattered the shield and Green Arrow took the opportunity to launch another arrow through the smoke. Killer Frost raised another shield just in time. The arrow had produced a grapple that had pierced the wall, the grappled emerging from the other side.

"That all you got?" Killer Frost asked with a confident smirk.

"Maybe," Green Arrow said in a foreshadowing tone. The grapple had suddenly shot out of the arrow tip, the grapple forming a three pronged hook. The hook slammed into Killer Frost, sending her into the wall and knocking her unconscious. "I got one!"

"Give yourself a gold star!" Shayera snapped, dodging another one of Star Sapphire's blasts. She weaved gracefully through the air, her wing barely grazing another beam of pink energy.

"You can't keep this up forever," Star Sapphire said as another blast emerged from the jewel embedded in her mask's forehead. Shayera blocked it with her mace, the shot ricocheting harmlessly to the floor. Star Sapphire launched an even more powerful attack, one which Shayera had no choice but to block. Star Sapphire sustained the attack, leaving Shayera in a helpless state.

Green Arrow drew another arrow, reading it on the bow string. He aimed right for Star Sapphire, his right eye closed for better accuracy. Steadying it, he let go of the bow string and the arrow flew. It hit its mark, exploding right into Star Sapphire, who was knocked back.

Shayera charged her mace up, and flew for Star Sapphire, who was recovering. Sapphire raised a bubble shield, just in time to stop Shayera's mace from hitting its target. She swung it again and again, keeping the assault up for more then 20 seconds. Star Sapphire and her bubble began to falter and soon, Shayera broke through the shield and Shayera swung her mace right at Star Sapphire. She swung it about three more times and the villain finally fell to the floor, her protective aura gone. Shayera approached the fallen villain, who looked at her, silently pleading for mercy. Shayera smiled and punched Star Sapphire squarely in the cheek, knocking her out.

Batman took cover behind a pedestal, a bolt of electricity destroying its top hal as he did. Another bolt came and Batman quickly ran from his cover, his cape flowing behind him. He outran each and every blast, frustrating Livewire immensely.

"You're even more annoying than Superjerk!" Livewire complained as she missed her target again.

"Glad to know," Batman remarked as he threw to bat-a-rangs right for Livewire. She retaliated with a simple flick of her hand and she electrocuted the two black weapons, obliterating them. She then threw another blast of power and it hit Batman in the chest. He screamed in pain, flying several yards away, landing on his stomach.

"That's all folks," Livewire said with a deadly finality, her hands alit with electricity. Batman, however, was not as out of it as he seemed. He threw out three black balls that let out a foamy chemical that covered Livewire entirely. "What the heck! I lost my charge!"

"You're not as dumb as you look," Batman said before he punched Livewire unconscious.

Bizzaro was now the only one left, who was still facing off against Wonder Woman. She blocked another one of Bizzaro's punches, walking backwards to keep her distance from the idiotic brute.

"Diana! Catch!" Batman called out as he threw something green. Wonder Woman caught it easily and looked at what it was. It was the small piece of kryptonite that Batman always had with him.

XXXXXXXXX

The villains were led into the paddy wagon one by one, each in their own suits designed specifically for them. The only one that wasn't there was the Key. Instead, he was hanging from 20 stories in the air by his ankle, which was held by Batman.

"What do you want from me?" The Key asked, his face full with utter fear.

"Answers," Batman answered darkly. "You were with Luthor when he robbed that island several weeks ago. You were also teaming up with other villains from around the world. Is Luthor lanning something?"

"I'm not going to tell you that," the Key answered, trying to keep cool.

"We'll see." Batman dropped Key and let him fall. The villain screamed in fear as he approached the ground, expecting the worst. Just before he hit the ground, a bat-grapple wrapped around his ankle and hoisted him back up. The Key looked up to see where the grapple line had originated from. Batman was holding the grappled steadily but he looked ready to drop him any second. "I'm only human, I can't hold you forever."

"Alright, alright. I broke Luthor out of prison so he could join the Le…" They Key suddenly screamed in agony, his pupils going blank. After about 3 seconds of screaming, The Key went limp, dangling in the air as if he were dead.

Minutes later, The Key was being thrown in with the others into the paddy wagon, a tendril of drool creeping down his cheek.

"So Luthor is involved," Green Arrow said to the others, watching the doors to paddy wagon close. "But in what?"

"That's what I intend to find out," Batman said quite professionally. "Somebody's brining these villains together. I many not know who but I'll trace him."

"You realize that could take days," Shayera said with her arms folded across her chest.

"It's better than being kept in the dark, waiting for something bad to happen." Batman explained. "I'm not going to let that happen again."

XXXXXXXXXX

Batman stopped reminiscing and got back to work, just as an Amazonian warrior had entered the room silently but Batman was quick to notice her presence.

"Diana," Batman greeted neutrally, not bothering to turn around to face the beautiful woman.

Diana did not say anything at first; she merely leaned against the computer's counter and looked directly at Batman. "Bruce," Diana finally said.

"What do you want?"

"For you to sleep," Diana said simply, propping her hands onto the cold steel of the computer. "You've been here all day. You won't be fit to do anything tomorrow if you don't sleep.

"I've had worse princess," Batman said, his eyes still focused on the giant computer screen. "You should know."

"I know but that still doesn't mean I won't be concerned with you. This really is more of Question's specialty," Diana reasoned. Batman stirred a bit; the woman had a point.

"I though you didn't like the idea of Huntress and Question running around doing 'hero' work without League approval," Batman said, stifling a yawn that would've surely add fire to Diana's argument if she saw it.

"That may be, but when I want something, I'm willing to make sacrifices," Diana whispered soothingly. Batman stopped right there. He swiveled around in his chair to face her.

"We've talked about this before."

"Don't give me that. You haven't given me a single good reason that we shouldn't begin a relationship," Diana said, frustrated. "I'm more than enough to handle super villains. I showed you that four days ago."

"We're still too different," Batman tried to explain but Diana didn't listen.

"Look at Huntress and Question. She's a dangerous woman that uses her weapons one too many times. He's a paranoid man that believes girl scouts make crop circles. They're more than different." Shot down again.

"You heard J'onn. The League isn't a dating service."

"That may be, but he never said that anyone couldn't fall in love. He never tried to break up Ollie and Dinah, or John and Mari." Batman seemed to tense when Diana ha said the word love. "Besides, I had my eye on you long before the League was expanded. Any more reasons you'd like me to shoot down? Or did you not get enough time to practice them?" Batman cringed. It was true. He had been practicing reasons for them not to go out. In fact, Dick teased it about him once when he caught him in the process.

"It won't last Diana," was all Batman could say. This time, Diana didn't have a response. "I'm only human Diana. I'll die long before you do. Then what?"

"I'm not sure, I'm not sure at all. But I'd rather have a relationship now, before it's too late. You know the saying."

He knew it well indeed. He had learned the lesson far too many times. Perhaps Diana was right. Perhaps it was time to expand their relationship. The one that they still had the opportunity to make. The one that he feared to lose…

But even true love cannot stop hero work. "I have a lot to do princess. Finding out what's going on is too important. Even this." Even though Diana had not wanted that answer, she knew that Bruce had caved, even if he didn't show it.

"You can let Question worry about that. But for tonight, let it just be you and me. No interruptions." Diana put her hands over his, stopping him form typing and smiled gently at Bruce. This time, Bruce decided not to argue.


	2. Everyone Makes Mistakes

Everyone Makes Mistakes

Remember when I talked about how I would have several one shots up involving different characters? Well I decided to connect them into a collection. This one takes place before Just Tonight All of them lead up to a Legion of Doom story so enjoy the prequels while I finish up Drained at last!

Flash was always considered…childlike. He was naïve, immature and was incredibly impatient. He was a senior member of the League but he was still considered a child. It was not until his single handed victory over Brainiac and Luthor that he received true respect. He had even caught the attention of the beautiful Fire, a junior member of the team.

Wally West finally seemed to become a true hero, worthy of the name Flash. However, there is not a single hero without a tragedy in his life.

It was about 2 weeks after the Black Hawk island incident and something truly horrible had occurred. It had happened at 7:30 P.M., Central City on March 19th. Flash had been patrolling Central City, his day off from League duty. Flash had heard sirens several blocks and a trail of smoke rising into the night sky.

"Oh boy," Flash said under his breath, rushing to the scene. It had only taken a second for him to get to the scene. When he had arrived, he saw Heat Wave and Dr. Polaris were right in front of a burning building.

"Well if it isn't Flash," Heat Wave said, as if he was almost happy to see him. "What took you so long?"

"Well I had to stop for some hot dogs," Flash said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder. "Mind telling me what's up with the bonfire?"

"No reason, just thought we'd have some fun," Dr. Polaris said as a streetlight ripped from its stand and was thrown like a javelin toward Flash. Moving quickly he easily dodged the streetlight, which ripped through a nearby car.

Flash ran for the two villains, his speed sending lightweight objects flying everywhere. Heat Wave brought out his gun and he fired a jet of flame right at Flash. Flash curved his direction, outrunning the gun's beam of heat.

"Flash, do you need any help?" Mr. Terrific's voice came over Flash's earpiece. "I have Aquaman and Fire on hold."

"I can handle it," Flash answered confidently. Dr. Polaris generated a magnetic field around car, dragging it right to the Scarlet Speedster. Flash jumped on top of the moving car, running along the roof, the beam of flame trailing behind him. He jumped off the car quickly, right before it exploded. "See?"

"I can respect that Flash but I still insist that you get some backup," Mr. Terrific argued from the League Tower.

"I'm fine, relax," Flash said, still outrunning the flame erupting from Heat Waves gun. Flash was finally able to reach Dr. Polaris. Flash smacked his enemy with a powerful punch, sending him sprawling to the floor. He then ducked under a torrent of flame, still keeping his momentum. Flash ran for his remaining enemy, but stopped short when a metal pipe burst from the ground. Heat Wave shot his flamethrower through the pipe, its heat piercing through the metal. Flash stepped back, avoiding the attack, just barely.

Flash looked behind him, where Dr. Polaris was lifting up a car with his magnetic powers. In front of him, Heat Wave approached his gun in hand. Heat Wave let out a wave of fire immediately but Flash was quick to retaliate. He rotated his arms quickly, generating a current of wind. The wind clashed with the fire, each one struggling against the other.

As the two struggled with each other, Dr. Polaris lifted the car into the air and flung it at Flash. Flash ducked as quick as he could, the car missing him and heading straight for the burning building.

"Mommy! Mommy!" a little girl cried from the building, the car heading straight toward her.

"No! No!" Flash cried, running for the building. Not all the speed in the world could've stopped what happened next.

XXXXXXXXXX

The girl had not survived the explosion and Fire and Aquaman had arrived and they finished off the two villains. Unfortunately, the entire battle was merely a diversion. The Key and Cheetah had broken into a bank, having no problem at all. The police were all preoccupied with the fire.

Flash stayed cooped in his room in the Metro-Tower, staring at the wall. He threw a paperclip at the wall, which bounced off and fell to the floor. Behind him, the door to his room opened and Fire entered, her arms behind her back as she did.

"Hi, Flash," Fire greeted gently, a sad smile on her face.

"I shouldn't have been so stupid," Flash muttered. "If I had just listened, maybe she wouldn't be gone right now."

"You couldn't have known Flash," Fire said, sitting down on the bed next to Flash.

"That's still not an excuse. I shouldn't have been so overconfident. I should've asked for help. Then that girl would be safe and maybe that robbery could've been stopped.

"Please Flash, don't beat yourself up over this," Fire said through her heavy Brazilian accent. She put her strong hand on Flash's shoulder, leaning close to him. Flash looked up to face her, who had tears in her eyes. "Everyone makes mistakes," Fire whispered and then, they kissed. It was gentle, not too passionate, something like a young boy's first kiss.

"I already reached my limit," Flash said, breaking off the kiss. He got up from the bed and left the room, leaving Fire alone, wiping away her tears.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Flash dropped a bouquet of flowers onto the patch of dirt in front of the gravestone in Central Park Cemetery. With a solemn face engraved in his masked face, he gently touched the headstone, reading the name slowly.

"Lisa Bower 1999 to 2005. Beloved Daughter and Sister. 'We Miss You Everyday."

"I'm sorry Lisa," Flash apologized, "I know that I messed up and that you died for nothing. I bet you hate me now. I don't blame you. I mean I was so overconfident and if I hadn't been, you'd be here right now. Please forgive me." Flash kneeled onto the ground and just stayed there, not saying a word.

Not too far away stood Fire, who had followed him all the way to the graveyard. She gently pushed her hair back, watching the masked man with sad eyes.

"How often do you follow him?" Shayera asked, getting up behind Fire. She jumped and quickly turned around, with an embarrassed look on her face.

"I…" Fire started to explain.

"Don't bother explaining," Shayera said understandingly as she lifted her hand to silence Fire.

"I've never seen him like this. He always used to be so happy, making jokes and hanging out. This is really new to me," Fire said

"Me too. But everyone bounces back. I'm not sure for how long, but he will. After all, he is the Flash, Shayera said, laughing slightly.

"I know but…will he really be the same when he does?" Fire asked worriedly. Shayera was never able to answer the question.


	3. A Ring and a Jealous Hawk

A Ring and a Jealous Hawk

"You realize that this will change your life," Batman said, setting down his coffee cup on the table. Green Lantern responded by merely tipping his coffee cup until the coffee was nearly over the cups edge. The two were at the Metro-Tower, discussing things at the Tower lounge.

"I know but…something keeps telling me that this is the right thing to do," John said, lifting his cup up to his lips, gently taking in the brown liquid.

"What about Shayera? War Hawk?" Batman asked, his eyebrow rasied with curiosity. "You saw the future. You've been telling me about how you two were meant to be."

"Yeah but remember? The guys in the future said that they had no recollection of going into the future. Maybe taking that trip changed Shayera's future, as well as mine."

"Do you really believe that? You really think that one trip to the future can affect our futures? Even the lives of others?"

"Yeah. I mean look at you and Diana," John pointed out with a small smirk. For a second, John thought he had saw a blush creeping into Batman's cheeks.

"What makes you say that there's something between us?" Batman denied, trying very hard not to sound nervous. John smiled deviously at him and got up from his seat and was about to leave before Batman called to him. "Futures can change John but love isn't so flexible."

John stopped for moment and seemed to contemplate his choices. However, his answer still told Batman he disagreed. "I'll keep that in mind."

XXXXXXXXXX

John and Mari walked down the hall of Mari's apartment, the two holding hands. They stopped in front of Mari's penthouse door and John broke the connection between them.

"You seem a bit off today," Mari said, leaning her slender body against the wall. "Something wrong?"

"No, no of course not. Just…nervous," John lied, rather badly, his hands shaking in denial.

"About what?" Mari asked, concerned about her beau. "Is it League trouble?"

"Well no. It's about us..." John said, rubbing the back of his shaved head. Mari's worried expression quickly twisted into a fearful look. She quickly took a step forward with worry, putting her hands on his chest.

"Are you trying to say that we're breaking up?" Mari asked, her voice slightly altered, as if she had been expecting it. "I guess its Shayera, isn't it?"

"No, no I'm not saying we're breaking up. It's just…that I need to ask you something," John, said fumbling through his pocket as he explained to Mari. Pulling out a red box, he kneeled on one knee, forcing Mari too gasp. "Wi…will you marry me?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Congratulations John, I'm real happy for you," Superman said, smiling supportively as he placed a firm hand on John's shoulder. He and many other of the League members had gathered around John in the lounge, all hearing about the marriage on TV.

"So, when's the wedding?" Green Arrow asked the superhero/fiancé.

"Haven't decided, Mari's more into planning into I am," Green Lantern answered, fumbling with his fingers nervously. "But it'll probably be by June. It always was Mari's favorite time of year."

"Well whenever it is, congrats GL. Although…I thought you and Shayera were going for each other."

"That's in the past," John said dismissively but Superman could tell that John seemed…regretful. John turned around to face the Man of Steel, the two exchanging awkward smiles.

Minutes, later, the crowd dispersed and John was alone in the lounge at last. He wasn't alone for long however. Batman entered the room, in his usual dark demeanor. He strode quickly toward John.

"I see you didn't take my advice," Batman said, crossing his arms over his bat-insignia. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"I do, and don't worry. I'm sure of my decision," John said, quietly. "You can relax."

"I'm fine. It's you that's the problem. You were sure that you and Shayera were meant to be. Now it's Vixen all of a sudden? I thought only Bruce Wayne was like that," Batman said and John could've sworn he had made a joke; Diana really did have an influence on him.

"Bruce, I know what I said. I know that's how I felt about Shayera but I'm with Mari. I have been all this time."

Batman stared at him for a moment and then turned toward the exit, leaving John to wallow in his thoughts.

As Batman passed through the hallways, he came across Shayera, who was in deep thought as well.

Noticing the Caped Crusader, she began to say, "Have y…"

"Lounge," Batman interrupted, passing by Shayera, who stared back at him, rather surprised by his answer.

Batman quickly came up to Diana's room, entering in the code as if he did it everyday. He quickly entered the room, making sure not to get caught. Inside, Diana was casually sitting on her bed, looking out at the stars. Batman sat down next to her, and she turned to face him.

"What'd he say?" Diana asked softly, putting her hands on Batman's shoulder as she moved closer to him.

"What I expected. What about Shayera?" Batman questioned, removing his mask.

"She says she's fine but she looks like she took the news hard," Diana said, removing her hands from his shoulder and then resting her head on it.

"I noticed."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I heard you're getting married," Shayera said, walking into the lounge. John turned around, who was taken by surprised.

"Yeah," John said, turning around to avoid Shayera's rather saddened look. She quickly dissimulated her expression with her usual stern, focused look.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks," John murmured. "How's Carter."

"Fine."

"That's good. Hope you two are happy," John said. Shayera tried to listen carefully to him, hoping to hear a tinge of regret.

Hearing nothing, she quietly nodded a thank you, walking away from the awkward moment between them, unwilling to face him any longer. As she left, John sighed dejectedly, staring at the powerful ring on his finger that would soon be accompanied by a wedding ring. But was it the right wedding?

"I hate it when he gets me thinking."

Don't you worry, they'll be together but not without incredible turmoil and the such. One more one-shot left and I'll post the finale of Drained. Won't be long now.


	4. Let the Truth be Told

Let the Truth be Told  


"Master Bruce, you have a visitor," Alfred announced to his life-long master, Bruce Wayne, who was sitting in the large living room with a book in hand. "Mr. Kent."

"Send him in," Bruce said dismissively. Right on cue, Clark Kent entered from the foyer, nervously pulling at his collar. He sat down in the seat opposite Bruce, who was eying him rather suspiciously. "Well Kent? What do you want?"

"I have a problem with…Lois," Clark said right away, gently fixing his large glasses. Bruce, although he did not show it, was mildly intrigued with Clark's problem. "You see…Lois and I…well Superman, have been dating for some time."

"Not hard to figure out Kent. What's the problem?" Bruce said, his to the point attitude not surprising the Kryptonian.

"Well, I haven't told Lois about me being Clark Kent and I'm wondering if I should tell her or not." Now Bruce was giving Clark his full attention. "You think you could give me some advice on what I should do?"

"Do you think you should tell her?" Bruce asked, leaning back in his chair.

Clark seemed to feel troubled by the question, fiddling with his glasses in thought. It took a few moments to look over how he felt about it before finally saying, "I want to, but I'm a bit afraid. After all she is Lois. She's probably the thing I'm most afraid of." (Bruce couldn't help but nod his head in agreement)

"Listen Kent, relationships don't last on secrets. Take me and Lois…."

"Don't go there, it's still a bit of a sore subject,' Clark said, avoiding eye contact. "But I get what you're saying at."

"Our relationship fell apart because I didn't tell her about Batman. If she finds out on her own, it's trouble. It'd be best to tell her on your own. The longer you put it off, the worse it'll be when it happens."

"Right, well…I guess I have to face the music then huh?" Clark said rather nervously, tugging at his red tie. "Well thanks."

Bruce said nothing and merely began reading his book again as Clark left, finally ready to face Lois. Well, at least he though he did.

XXXXXXXXXX

Clark still had one dilemma, which person he broke the news as. Clark Kent could go but it would be far more awkward to do so. After all, even with all the long hard years behind them, they still weren't the best of friends. There was the choice of Superman but Lois might find that finding it the other way around would be a lot more aggravating.

After an hour or two of procrastinating, Clark just flipped a coin in his apartment: heads Clark, tails Superman. The coin bounced onto the floor, rattling like a dish for several moments before finally stopping. Clark nervously took the coin, not trying to look at the result until he brought the closed palm up to his face. He unwrapped his fingers and saw heads.

"Heads it is."

XXXXXXXXXX

Lois had just set down the phone onto the base, finding herself a little put off. The phone call she had received from Clark just moments ago sounded oddly urgent. He had sounded to her like he had a confession to make when he uttered, "We need to talk." Of course, Clark always was the strange one…but maybe that's why she…

"No! I can't have feelings for two guys. No way. Not Superman **and** Clark Kent," Lois denied, trying to rid the image of Clark Kent from her mind and just keep the image of Superman in. Just in time, a distraction came.

There was a knock on the door and Lois quickly went to open it. As she unlocked the lock and twisted the knob and pulled it back, she came face to face with Clark Kent who was looking incredibly nervous.

"Kent? How the heck did you get over here so fast? You just called from your apartment," Lois said incredulously. "That's impossible."

"Actually Lois, that's what I'm here to talk to you about…" Clark said faintly, forcing Lois to raise an eyebrow. She opened the crack in the door wider, letting Clark in. Clark walked over to the couch and sat down and Lois sat in the seat across from him, eyeing him rather suspiciously.

"Well? Spill Smallville."

"Okay…you know how some people lead, different lives. Two entirely different identities?" Clark said awkwardly, fiddling with the couch's armrest. Lois didn't like where this was going but she was very interested. "Well…oh forget it, I don't know how to say any other way. Lois I'm Superman," Clark shouted bluntly.

Lois took two seconds of shock to register what he just said. "S…say…again?"

Clark ripped off his glasses and ran his hand through his hair, letting his signature stray strand fall over his forehead. Lois could only gape in awe at the sight she just witnessed. He really is Superman. "I'm Superman." He waited a few seconds but Lois didn't say a word. "Lois…say something."

Much to Clark's surprise, Lois began laughing. She got up and held her sides, laughing uncontrollably. Clark could only stare, stare as his lover laughed at the shocking truth she had just received. "I can't…believe it…" Lois said through her fits of laughter. "All this time, I though I was falling for two different guys when this entire time, they were one in the same!"

"Uh…does this mean…you're not mad at me?" Clark said with his usual naivety as Lois tried to regain control over herself.

Lois took several moments to stop laughing and then immediately through a large cup sitting on the table in front of her at Clark. The cup merely smashed against his chest, the pieces falling to the floor. "You…jerk!" Lois screamed as she took a lamp and threw it at Clark's head. "You mean that all this time, you're Superman and it slipped right under my nose?"

"Well…"

"I mean how could a stupid pair of glasses and a tuft of hair, one stupid tuft, fool Metropolis' best reporter?" Lois screamed, taking the actual table and lifting it with all her might, throwing it at Clark who just let it hit him. "To think I spent five years being your partner, spent four months dating you and I couldn't even notice the similarities!"

"Well it wasn't just you…"

"Don't you even dare start Clark!" Lois now took a nearby hairbrush and flung it at Clark, who couldn't even take any damage from the onslaught but was still instilled with fear. "How could I have been so blind? The same feelings, the same height and build…"

"Does this mean…we're breaking up?" Clark asked, looking crestfallen.

Lois didn't answer but just merely groaned.

Lois, who was by know tired of throwing things at Clark, just began pushing him out the door. Clark didn't dare resist and stepped out of the apartment as Lois handed him his glasses. "We'll talk about this tomorrow. I need time to think. And don't you dare hide from me or I'll hunt you down and force feed you kryptonite, got it?"

Clark gulped and nodded nervously. Lois then shut the door, leaving a very nervous and confused Clark standing in the hallway. It was at that moment that Clark realized something: she just called him Clark…

XXXXXXXXXX

"How'd it go?" Bruce asked the Kryptonian with interest. The journalist contemplated his answer for a few moments, leaving Bruce to wonder.

"I told her…" Clark said finally.

"Did she break up with you?"

"I don't…think so. I mean she said she'd talk to me tomorrow but I'm not really sure about what she meant."

Bruce just shook his head in disappointment as he crossed his leg over his other "Still naïve as ever Kent."

END

Sorry for the delay but I'll have the others up by Christmas. Happy Holidays!


End file.
